


The Solitary Feather that Floats from the Sky

by Romanec



Series: Destruction 'verse [1]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, And Charles' unknown half-sister, Are these even really tags?, But Raven and Erik can teach him, Charles has never been loved and doesn't know how to love in return, Erik is oddly the patient understanding one, Gen, M/M, Raven is developmentally disabled, Sibling Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-30
Updated: 2012-04-30
Packaged: 2017-11-04 14:10:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/394726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romanec/pseuds/Romanec
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He has no lost love for her, this sister he hadn't known. But she's laughing, and Erik is grinning, and for some reason, Charles is smiling.</p>
<p>It's different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Solitary Feather that Floats from the Sky

**Author's Note:**

> I have a final in 12 hours and a script due in 2 days I _have not started yet_ and yet ... I really needed a break. :) So here! A new verse! Because it's never-ending. And that's just fine.

~~\-------------------------------------~~

 

He’s got no lost love for her.

 

She’s sitting on the floor, a bright smile on her face as Erik flips over yet another card in his trick. The room is silent except for their quiet laughter, for once lacking the stifling air of money and image and expectation. There’s _joy_ – pure, unadulterated joy – and it’s something he’s not sure he can handle. Something he doesn’t know what to do with – this sister, who has come from nowhere, fitting into his life so comfortably, bonding so easily with the lover that had been an equal surprise. As if she has always been here, without ever being seen. As though his world has been waiting for her. This Raven. His Raven.

 

He’s got no lost love for her.

 

“Charles,” she calls out, imploring and happy, and his attention snaps back to her as she is now. Red hair with fading fake blonde, brown eyes wide and delighted. The smile playing on her lips reminds him of their father, the content madness of it all. So different from when she first arrived, lead into the manor by his ever insensitive and dismissive mother, scared and lost and so fucking eager to please. God, had he really been so cruel to her as his memory insisted?

 

He feels Erik’s eyes on him, calm understanding. No pressure. He knows. He gets it.

 

Charles has no lost love for her.

 

But he slides away from the wall anyway, where he had stood to observe them, tossing his cigarette out the window. Moves, one foot in front of the other, carrying him forward until he is standing between them both. Erik’s long fingers are resting lightly atop an unturned card, opposite the black Queen of Spades held gently in Raven’s own small, pale hand. She’s still looking up at him, adoring and so. fucking. happy., and his chest hurts just a little at the smile that hasn’t faded from her face.

 

“Charles,” she says again, just an inkling of her bell-like laughter on her voice, as there always seems to be when she says his name. She reaches up – tentatively, always timid – and pulls slightly at the sleeve of his blazer. “ _Watch_.” So insistent. So different. This room. This house. Erik, discreetly rubbing his back soothingly as he allows himself to sit. Raven, beaming brightly as he does. “Watch, the trick” she says again, less desperate this time, more content. _Happy._

He has no lost love for her, this sister he hadn't known.

 

“Alright, darling,” he whispers. Erik brushes a thumb over his ankle as he flips over the next card, grinning – Queen of Clubs. Raven squeals softly in glee, and for some reason, Charles is smiling. Bewildered.

 

It’s different.


End file.
